I always knew
by snipe-g
Summary: “’Mione, I don’t think I like Harry anymore, I – I think I l- love him.” Hermione touched her chin to look up at her, but when Ginny opened her eyes, she didn’t see Hermione’s soft brow eyes at all; instead she saw pools of dark jade.


**A/N You all know I don't own anything... If something doesn't make cents (like my pun?) leave it in a review I typed this up on many different days ... this isn't the story I was planning to post but it's hear( punny again) so please enjoy!**

One day while "studying" for a Potions test on the 'Draught of Living Death and its Properties', Ginny sat starring off into the beautiful Safire blue with diamond like stars speckled though out.

"Hey Gin, what are you working on?" Hermione questioned, pulling the younger girl from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, I _was_ working on Potions." She said while slamming her book closed to emphasize that she was done. Hermione smirked, glancing over to Harry who she noticed was starring at Ginny's form with slightly bulging eyes.

"Well urm ... You might wanna get a longer skirt because I think some boys might have a heart attack if you show of any more leg." Hermione said while still looking at Harry.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be a guy just to see how their minds worked." Ginny replied while making her Hogwarts plaid skirt longer with a simple wave of her wand, as Hermione watched Harry's eyes sink back into his skull, but he was still absorbed in Ginny.

Ginny gathered her books and turned towards the girls dorms shifting a yawn. "Night 'Mione, see you tomorrow, night Ron! Night Harry!" Ginny called across the common room seeing Harry blush made her blush and she gave him a lopsided smirk and walked upstairs.

Hermione waited until she heard the dorm door close before she walked over to Harry and Ron. Harry was still looking over at the girls stair case, Ron had got up as Hermione walked over and said he was going to the kitchens.

"Penny for you thoughts, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry the old muggle saying.

"You know Hermonie, sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers." Harry replied still looking at the staircase.

"Harry, you know something, you should just tell her." Hermione said as Harry sighed.

"I know I should, but I'm _positive_ she's over me and has her twinkling eyes on some other lucky bloke." Harry complained finally tearing his eyes off the stair case and glaring at every other male in the room except her brothers, Fred and George.

"Harry listen to yourself, you've got to at least know her point of view, do you want me to ask her?" She questioned him softly.

"No, that's alright, I've got to be the one who does it. I'm going to bed, thanks anyways." Harry said pulling himself off the plush chair and made his way upstairs to his four - poster.

He looked out the window after he pulled his drawings in around himself. Looking out the window above his head board, he saw a beautiful night sky speckled with twinkling stars. That's when he remembered what Hermione had told him, just ask her. He vowed that he would find a way of figuring out what Ginny really thought of him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the Headmasters quarters. A tired Dumbledore looked at an old grandfather clock that rested along side of the wall opposite of his own four-poster. It was into the wee hours of the night he wondered who it could possibly be. He picked up his dressing gown and threw it over his shoulders and lit a torch on the wall beside his grandfather clock. The person on the other side of the door knocked again louder this time.

Albus reached the door and came face to face with a stony faced Filch and a tall girl with long, black, curly hair.

"Sorry it's so late this girl was brought into the castle by Hagrid, he saw her by the gates and let her on in." Filch said while leaving the girl with Dumbledore and turning on the spot, his beloved Mrs. Norris on his heels.

"Hello Miss. I take it you are the transfer student from America. Please come in." Dumbledore said lightly, his blue orbs sparkling. The girl stepped into Professor Dumbledore's sleeping quarters and looked at the Headmaster quietly. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, what is your name miss?" He said taking a seat at the desk in his dormitory, and shaking his long silver hair off his shoulders, as he offered her the chair across from him.

"I'm Carrie Ann Lively, I'm in year five." She said as she looked back at Dumbledore with the feeling that she was being x-rayed.

"Very well, I shall summon the sorting hat and we'll find out where you belong." He flicked his wrist and the hat appeared with a smell 'pop'.

Carrie's face scrunched up, and she looked at the headmaster who was holding the hat over her head. The hat touched the tips of her ears and rested from a minute,

'_Hum… creative mind we've got here, brave but cautious, what shall I do with you… I know!' _"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted as Carrie pulled it off her hair the brim of the hat sealed it's self and she sat it on the desk in front of her.

"Well now that that is over with I will escort you to the Gryffindor common room where I shall leave you." Carrie nodded and followed her new headmaster through the door and up seven flights of stairs. They came to a huge picture of a lady in a pink dress and Dumbledore cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped open and she greeted them. "Pickle sandwich." Said Dumbledore and the fat lady swung forwards. They entered the dark common room and Dumbledore lit a few torches with a flick of his magic wand. "You're dorm is up the stairs and to the left. If you need anything I suggest you ask a Miss. Ginny Weasley, you will know who she is by her fiery red hair. Good night." With that the tall man with long flowing silver hair and beard, left Carrie to her thoughts.

When Carrie Ann awoke there was no one in her dorm. There was her trunk at the end of her bed that had appeared during the night. She opened it and looked around for her toiletries and headed towards the pink door which was labelled 'Powder Room'.

Quickly she had a shower and pulled on her brand new Hogwarts uniform of a plaid skirt, a white cotton blouse, and a gold and ruby striped tie. Brushing her hair and teeth she saw a flaming head of hair step into the room. The girl walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore said to come collect you before breakfast was over. You are Carrie Ann right?" Ginny said very quickly.

"Call me Carrie, please." She said sticking her hand out for Ginny to shake.

"Nice to meet you, are you ready?" Carrie nodded and followed Ginny back into their dorm. She put her bag away and they continued the stairs on the way to the Great Hall.

"So… anything interesting ever happen around here?" Carrie asked curiously.

"Well, I suppose, ever heard of Harry Potter?" Ginny said with a smirk playing onto her lips.

"Why?"

"If you've heard about what he's done you've heard every interesting that has ever happened at this school."

"Wow, total babe magnet?" Carrie asked.

"He's never gone out with anyone for longer then three days, and let me tell you, the only girl that he did go out with was a total cow."

"Envious?" Carrie asked.

_'Hell yes I was!'_ "Nah, well maybe just a little."

"That's what I thought." Carrie said as they pulled open the doors of the Great Hall.

Ginny led the way over to the Gryffindor table. She brought Carrie Ann over to her dorm mates Sarah and Elizabeth first.

"Hey guys this is Carrie Ann Lively, she's in our dorm." Ginny introduced her new friend.

"Morning." Said Elizabeth, who was the smartest person in the school, next to Hermione of course.

"I'll introduce you to my brothers next; too bad you only get to meat 3, eh?"

"How many do you have?"

"Six." Replied Ginny as Carrie's jaw dropped.

"I know eh?"

"Any sisters?"

"Nope, what about you?"

"I'm an only child and my parents work all the time."

"Where are you from again?" Ginny asked as thy walked down the table towards six people, three boys with red hair like Ginny's, one boy with dread locks, a bushy haired girl and a raven haired boy.

"The States, we moved here because of my mum's job, she a muggle." Carrie replied.

"Nice, well here is everyone, these three blokes are my brothers, Fred and George are over there with their friend Lee Jordan, and this here is the 'Golden Trio' as they are so called. Ron's my brother, that's Hermione, smartest person you'll ever meet, and that's Harry." Ginny said as she looked into Harry's green eyes or uncommonly known as her downfall, but no one knew that but herself.

"Hi, I'm Carrie Ann Lively, but call me Carrie." She said to Ron who smirked as the curvy witch introduced herself. Ron looked like he was struck by a vela, and Harry looked envious that Ron was getting the attention, and Hermione looked very annoyed that they were gawking over the new girl.

"So Gin, where's you friend from?" asked Harry not taking his eyes off of Carrie's rear.

"Harry if you're going to talk to me, _look _at me." Ginny snapped sitting down next to Harry hitting her hand against his leg gently. He blushed and Ginny smiled Hermione went from annoyed to pissed. Harry looked at Ginny, and she continued.

"She's from that states." Said Ginny after _accidentally_ hitting Harry's leg.

"Err – What class do you have next Gin?" Harry asked leaving Carrie to Ron because Ginny was taking notice of him.

"Charms, you?"

"DADA, can I walk you to your Charms class?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Sure Harry, I'd like that." Ginny said winking at Harry, who choked on his pumpkin juice. Hermione giggled as she got up from the table. _'She totally likes him' _she thought as she walked away. After Hermione left Ginny felt very exposed to Harry. So she got up to leave. She started to walk over to Carrie Ann to bring her to Transformation but Harry grabbed her wrist with his callused, quidditch hands.

"Let me." He walked up to Ron and told him something in an under tone, then returned to Ginny's side leaving Ron grinning like a mad man.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That she really wanted him to walk her to class." Harry grinned "Almost as much as I want to walk you to Charms." He said watching her face blushed. Boy, did he ever love it when she turned red; she hadn't blushed since her third year. Could this mean she liked him? He would soon find out.

As Harry and Ginny walked down the halls they started talking of quidditch. Neither paying attention to what they were saying, but more of their thoughts.

'_So does this mean that she likes me? I mean look how close she's walking to me! And the way she giggles even if my jokes aren't funny! I hope I find out soon because I really wanna grab her and snog the livin' day lights outa her!'_ Harry smirked at the mental image he got along with this thought.

'_Damn it! Why do I have to blush? Why is it that all I can think about is getting in his pants?! What the bloody sodding hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Hey Ginny!" yelled Elizabeth from just outside their Charms class. Her words bringing both Harry and Ginny back from their fantasies.

"Hey!" Ginny said waving to her friend.

"Well bye Gin." Harry said quietly. He leaned in close to her and surprising her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye," she said quietly although Harry had already turned back towards his Defence Class.

"Did he just do that or was it a dream?" Ginny asked Elizabeth

"It was real Gin! Well unless we're having the same hallucination!" Elizabeth said loudly with a smirk.

"I thought he didn't like you." Sarah pointed out.

"Guess he does!" Ginny said happily, "but don't tell him or my brother that I like him, alright?" She demanded right as Flitwick walked in the room. They both nodded and smiled knowing that Ginny has a plan. Problem was Ginny didn't know what her plan was going to be, for she had thought she was in control, all up until he kissed her.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione snapped at Harry's bright smile.

"I kissed her." He said softly still smiling.

"You didn't!" Hermione squealed "What she say?" As Hermione said this Harry paled a bit.

"Nothing." He said as Ron walked in. "Don't tell Ron please." He begged of his friend. She simply nodded and smiled.

"I guess you'd better find out how she feels, eh?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Yah, and I know just who can find out for me! Carrie Ann!" Hermione looked hurt as she turned to face the _real_ Mad Eye Moody, who had taken over defence.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked when Hermione wouldn't talk to him for some reason that he didn't quite understand.

"Yah?"

"Do you think…?" Suddenly realizing that if he asked for a favour about Ginny, Ron would murder him in his sleep, "Ahh…never mind."

* * *

Ginny was walking down to Supper with Carrie Ann by her side talking of the disgusting topic of her brother.

"So, Gin, who do you have your eyes on?"

"I donno...Well Harry, but who doesn't? Right?" Ginny said while looking for Hermione's bushy head of hair along the Gryffindor table. She spotted her talking to Fred, and hurried over.

"Does Harry like you?" Carrie asked quickly.

"Hum… don't think so." Ginny said trying to avoid her gaze, slipping into the seat next to Hermione, across for Fred, as they stopped talking abruptly.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you, without Fred." Ginny said to her best, and oldest friend, moving her outside the Great Hall.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Does Harry like me?" She said quietly with a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"Ginny, he walked you to class, he _kissed _you-"

"On the cheek." Ginny cut across her words.

"Gin, do you like him?" Hermione asked her friend in a whisper.

"When he kissed me, I didn't know what to say, all I could do think about was him. I thought I was driving our relationship! What happened?!" Ginny asked in a whine.

"He walked into Defence and was smiling like a mad man. He had this goofy expression on his face all class. He was going to get _Carrie Ann_ to ask you if you liked him, even though _I _was sitting right there! He ticks me off!"

"'Mione, did he really ask her?"

"He was going to…"

"Oh no!"

"What is it Ginny?"

"I – she- Mione!" cried Ginny collapsing against the older girls shoulder.

"Gin don't worry, everything will be fine." Distantly Ginny heard Hermione talking to someone behind her. Something about refusing, but Ginny didn't care anymore, the whole world had seen her cry, what was the difference now?

She felt Hermione let go and then hold her again, and whoever she was talking to left back into the Great Hall.

"'Mione, I don't think I like Harry anymore, I – I think I l- love him." Hermione touched her chin to look up at her, but when Ginny opened her eyes, she didn't see Hermione's soft brow eyes at all; instead she saw pools of dark jade.

Ginny gasped and Harry smiled at her.

"I think I love you too Gin." Just as the doors opened and all the student body flooded out of the Hall, Harry lent down and captured Ginny's lips in his, with a sweet kiss.

"Oi! Potter! Get yourself off my _baby_ SISTER!" Shouted Ron, but Carrie Ann held him back and Ginny looked at Harry and she threw her arms around him and kissed Harry, Harry _Potter_.

"Aww they are so cute." Whispered Hermoine to herself.

"You think?" asked Fred from behind her.

"Yes, they are perfect for one another." Hermione stated,

"I've always knew it was Potter." Fred grinned. He placed arms around Hermione's waist and put his head on her shoulder, "and I always knew it'd be you." He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled softly and turned around and kissed him until the crowd around Harry and Ginny disappeared.

* * *

**Did I get anyone when Hermione **_**'magically' **_**was replaced with Harry?**

**Alrighty thats all for now ... I will add another chapter only if I'm asked ... None of my stories are bated ...So don't blame me...**_**Go?**_

_**All my HP love **_

_**xoxox**_

_**Snipe -g **_


End file.
